Jack SparrowIn Love?
by Sai-Katana
Summary: JackxElizabeth.. or my new word, Sparrolizzie! Basically, this is what i view what would happen when they found our beloved Captain. POTC II spoilers. rating for safety.


_Ello there fellow JackxElizabeth lubbers! i jus' though' tha' i migh' add meh own li'le bi' abou' Sparrolizzie. I'm no' very good at this so gimme a break savvy? Anyway, ON WITH THE STORY!!_

**Disclaimer: i do not own POTC I, II, or III so do not sue me many thanks!**

****

**Jack Sparrow…In Love?**

"C'mon men help Jack on board!" Will's loud voice came through Elizabeth's cabin door. She jolted up and whispered Jack's name. Already wearing her comfortable breeches and flannel shirt, she shoved on her boots and bolted out the door, her heart beating wildly in her chest. She came up on deck and saw the sunrise peek just over the horizon. The crew and Will were crowded by the ladder and were apparently tending to somebody. As she slowly neared the crows, she caught sight of her Captain's bloody, unconscious face. Her eyes widened in horror as she broke into a run. "Jack! Jack!" she screamed as she pushed people out of her way…including Will.

She broke into a sob when she got full view of just how injured Jack was. He was barefoot, his pants were torn from the knee down and several other places, his shirt was reduced to rags and Elizabeth could see many old and new wounds seemingly from several beatings from a whip. She knelt beside him and carefully laid his head on her lap.

The crew watched in awe at Elizabeth's obvious affection towards their captain.

Will especially understood his fiancé's feelings towards the pirate. He had to admit that he was worried when he found out that she was traveling alone with him and his crew. But he quickly dismissed it when he found out that she was looking for him. Until…

He looked down at Elizabeth as she cradled Jack's head and rocked him back and forth, sobbing softly.

He recalled it all so clearly. The sight of seeing his fiancé's lips against Jack's was not something he could easily forget! It was then that he considered that maybe; just maybe, Elizabeth loved Jack and not him. The very thought brought a tear to his eye. He quickly wiped it away before anyone could see. He leaned over and gently laid a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. "There is still time to save him." He said softly. Elizabeth nodded, wiped away her tears and sniffed, "I will be in charge of caring for Jack's wounds." Will was about to protest when Barbossa's loud order interrupted him. "Pintel, Ragetti!" He barked, causing the two said pirates to stand attention. "Yes sir?" They said in sync.

"Take Jack to Mr. Turner's cabin."

"Aye sir."

As the two made their way towards Jack, Elizabeth stood, stopping Pintel and Ragetti. "No." She said. Barbossa turned towards her with an annoyed, yet amused look, "You defy the order of your captain?" Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips and looked him defiantly in the older man's eyes. "First of all, I only have one captain and that is Captain Jack Sparrow." She said, inclining her head towards Jack.

Will twitched slightly.

"And where do ye suppose we put ol' Jack _Miss Turner_?" He asked surprisingly calm-like emphasizing her would-be last name. Elizabeth ignored the knowing look in his eyes and replied, "I was just getting to that. I am the one who is to care for Jack so I find it reasonable that he stay in my cabin so that I may indeed tend to him." Will was flabbergasted. Seeing her kiss Jack was enough to drive him crazy! But to have them share the same room would drive him absolutely positively mad! "Elizabeth!" He exclaimed as he stepped up beside her. He looked into her eyes, searching for an explanation and asking if she was serious. She could see the uneasiness in his eyes and eyed him sympathetically. "Will," she said softly as she gently laid her hand on his arm, "if I'm to care for Jack, I need him to be somewhere close. It's my fault he's like this. Please Will, I need to do this. This is the only way don't you see?"

"Now there's a sentence I remember clearly." Came Jack's tired and weak voice from the deck floor behind her.


End file.
